A Broken Smile
by ShadowStorm143
Summary: She had a broken smile because of him.


"Maybe I don't love you!" He shouted, making her heart break into a thousand pieces. Did he mean that? How could he be so cruel? She had loved him ever since they were 11, when they first started Hogwarts.

She blinked back tears, and said in a calm voice, "Fine." She walked away, unable to see his face any longer. She didn't know what she had done wrong. He had told her he loved her a thousand times, was he lying?

_Obviously, _her mind whispered.

As she wiped away her tears, she made a promise to herself that she would never cry for anyone else ever again.

* * *

That night, Dumbledore had died and Death Eaters invaded the school. She had never been so afraid in her entire life. He had tried to apologize to her again earlier that day, but she ignored him and kept eating her pancakes in defiance. Looking at his face made her break down inside and she knew it would make her look weak. Malfoys were never weak, even if that particular Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Serena, please listen to me! I'm sorry, okay?" He shouted again.

She finally cracked and shouted back, "No! It's not okay, Seamus! You broke my heart that night of the Yule Ball, remember? Do you seriously think I can just forgive you so easily?"

It seemed like every time they talked, it was always her who walked away in a diva fashion.

Oh, wouldn't Draco be proud.

* * *

"I don't understand what you see in Finnegan, sis," said Draco conversationally. They were in one of the drawing rooms in their manor. They were called by their father to come there.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you going on about, Dray?"

He chuckled. "You were always slow, Rena. Didn't you love Finnegan before? What happened? Did you finally see how much of a git he was? I'm not really surprised. He is a filthy half-blood."

As she glared at her twin brother, she felt a surge of protection over the 'filthy half-blood' who had stolen her cold heart. "Shut your face, Dray. It's not any of your business."

"Yes, it is my business. I'm your older brother."

"We're twins, you idiot! And I'm older, not you."

"Yeah, right." He said, unconvinced.

* * *

It hurt to see him bleeding. She wanted to talk to him, ask him how he was, but it was all her fault. He had tried to apologize, but she ignored his attempts, even though she missed him so much. Now, he had given up on her. He ignored her the way she ignored him. It hurt even more when she saw him flirting with one of her best friends, Flora Carrow, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor along with her twin sister Hestia.

Traitor.

The war was over, but their feelings for each other were hardly finished.

* * *

"Darling, isn't this dress amazing?" Narcissa asked her daughter. Serena cringed at the color. _It was the exact same color of his eyes. _

"Um," she started, "It's nice, I suppose."

Narcissa raised an eye at her. "You suppose?" Giving a great sigh, she continued. "Serena, you've been like this since your fourth year. You're 22, now! You shouldn't be holding grudges over what happened so long ago."

"I still love him, Mother," she whispered, but Narcissa still heard her.

"I know you do, darling. I can see it in your eyes. You need to move on, he's getting married. You should find a man who makes you happy, not cry. Maybe you should date Blaise."

Serena looked at her horrified. "Mother! Blaise is a brother to me and that's just wrong. He's getting married, too, you know. To Ginny Weasley."

Narcissa looked surprised at this. "I thought the Weasley girl was dating Harry Potter?"

The Malfoy heiress shook her head. "It didn't work out, I think. Harry and Pansy are dating."

"Well, when you see them, please give them my congratulations. Now, we need to go back to the Manor. You're father is getting terribly sick these days. I wonder why."

Serena muttered to herself, "Maybe it's karma for serving Voldemort."

* * *

"Seamus, do you take Flora Elizabeth Carrow as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said. Seamus hesitated, and looked towards the crowd. There she was. Her blonde hair in a braid, sitting between her mother and brother.

Flora sighed next to him. "Seamus, I know you still love her."

He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. _You've moved on from her, _his mind chanted. But his heart refused to believe it, no matter how cheesy it was.

"No." It shocked both him and the audience.

Serena's eyes were filled with curiosity over what he said. "Is he serious?" she whispered.

Draco shook his head. "No, Sirius Black has been dead since our fifth year," he said, earning a punch in the arm. His wife, Hermione, chuckled.

Flora smiled at him. "Then this wedding is over, isn't it? Go to her, Seamus and tell her."

She walked away, making Seamus think, _They always walk away when I haven't said anything yet. _

* * *

"Serena."

Hearing his voice say her name was pure bliss.

"Yes, Seamus?"

He stood there awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

She nodded in agreement, standing up. "I'll be back quickly," she said to her mother and brother. Hermione was off chatting with Lavender and Parvati.

They both made their way to the garden of the reception.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"I love you."

Her heart stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"Um," he started. "You see, I was so stupid that night of the Yule Ball. I got jealous of you and Dean laughing, it made me say that I didn't love you. But I do! I still do. I love you so much, Serena. I won't ever stop loving you. I tried so hard to apologize to you, but you kept ignoring my attempts to do so. And I understand why you did that. I broke your heart, and I've regretted it ever since. Please forgive me. Please."

It was too overwhelming for her. Without saying anything, she ran off, leaving Seamus shocked and broken.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Draco said after she had told him and Hermione what happened. Hermione slapped the back of his head. "Ouch. What the hell, woman?"

She crossed her arms. "That's a mean thing to say to your sister."

He shrugged. "It's true, though." Turning back to Serena, he said, "Why did you not say anything to him?"

"It was overwhelming, Dray! I didn't know what to do, I didn't expect it at all. I couldn't speak, because I was so shocked."

"Well, do you still love him?"

"Of course I do, you daft idiot."

"I'm going to ignore that insult. Just go to him and tell him that. Why do you always make things hard for yourself?"

She groaned in frustration. "You're a crappy agony aunt."

"A what?"

Hermione shook with laughter.

"Never mind, Dray. I have to go find him."

"Finally."

* * *

"Seamus!"

He turned around and saw her. He was still standing in the same spot with a blank look on his face.

"I love you, too. It just overwhelmed me, and I'm sorry for leaving you like that. If anything, I should be asking you for forgiveness because I'm the one who stubbornly refused to acknowledge your attempts to apologize. I love you so much."

A smile crept up to his face, until he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground. She gave a shriek of surprise.

"Thank you," he said and she smiled.

All was well already.


End file.
